memory_alphafandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Star Trek: Discovery
[[Fitxer:Discovery.jpg|thumb|Logo de Star Trek: Discovery.]] Star Trek: Discovery és una sèrie de televisió estatunidenca, la última fins ara de la saga Star Trek. Va ser creada per Bryan Fuller i Alex Kurtzman per la CBS All Access. Es va estrenar per la cadena CBS el 24 de setembre del 2017 i el dia 25 per Netflix per la resta del món. Premissa La sèrie transcorre aproximadament deu anys abans de les històries de Star Trek: La sèrie original, amb nous personatges que segueixen la premissa de cercar nous mons i civilitzacions a bord de la nau USS Discovery. El klingon T’Kuvma vol intentar unir les 24 cases dels klingon per liderar una guerra freda amb la Federació Unida de Planetes que acaba involucrant a la tripulació de la nau Discovery. L’intent d’en T’Kuvma acaba iniciant la una guerra entre la Federació i l’Imperi Klingon. Llista de personatges Producció El 2 de novembre del 2015 la CBS va anunciar una nova sèrie de la saga Star Trek per estrenar-la al gener del 2017, just després del 50 aniversari de l’estrena de la sèrie original. És a primera sèrie després de Star Trek: Enterprise, que va finalitzar el 2005, i la primera sèrie produïda pel servei sota demanda de la CBS anomenat CBS All Access. Els productors executius son Alex Kurtzman (co-guionista de les peŀlícules Star Trek XI: El futur comença i Star Trek XII: En la foscor) i Heather Kadin. La nova sèrie no està relacionada amb la peŀlícula Star Trek XIII: Més enllà. Al juny del 2016 es va anunciar que la primera temporada consistiria de 13 episodis i un mes després es va anunciar que la sèrie es titularia “Star Trek: Discovery” i que transcorreria en la línia de temps de les sèries (que inclou les series i peŀlícules antigues, però no les peŀlícules modernes) per continuar amb la separació de les peŀlícules i les series. Al juliol la CBS va vendre els drets d’emissió de la sèrie a Netflix per 188 països excepte els Estats Units i Canadà. Capítols Temporada 1 # La salutació vulcaniana (The Vulcan Hello) # Batalla a les estrelles binàries (Battle at the Binary Stars) # El context és per als reis (Context Is for Kings) # Al ganivet del carnisser no li importa que l’anyell plori (The Butcher’s Knife Cares Not for the Lamb’s Cry) # Tria qui sofreix (Choose Your Pain) # Lethe (Lethe) # La màgia que torna boig l’home sa (Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad) # Si vis pacem, para bellum (Si vis pacem, para bellum) # M’endinso dins el bosc (Into the Forest I Go) # Malgrat tu mateix (Despite Yourself) # El llop infiltrat (The Wolf Inside) # L’ambició del salt (Vaulting Ambition) # El passat és un pròleg (What’s Past is Prologue) # La guerra exterior, la guerra interior (The War Without, The War Within) # Vols prendre’m la mà? (Will You Take My Hand?) Temporada 2 # Germà (Brother) # Nou edèn (New Eden) # Punt de llum (Point of Light) # Un òbol per a Caront (An Obol for Charon) # Sants de la imperfecció (Saints of Imperfection) # El so del tro (The Sounds of Thunder) # Llum i ombres (Light and Shadows) # Si no em falla la memòria (If Memory Serves) # El projecte Dædalus (Project Daedalus) # L’àngel vermell (The Red Angel) # Infinit perpetu (Perpetual Infinity) # A través de la vall de les ombres (Through the Valley of Shadows) # Un dolor tan dolç, 1a Part (Such Sweet Sorrow, Part I) # Un dolor tan dolç, 2a Part (Such Sweet Sorrow, Part II)) Enllaços externs * * * * * Plana web oficial de la sèrie Sèries Discovery bg:Стар Трек: Дискавъри cs:Star Trek: Discovery de:Star Trek: Discovery en:Star Trek: Discovery eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Discovery es:Star Trek: Discovery fr:Star Trek: Discovery it:Star Trek: Discovery ja:スタートレック：ディスカバリー pl:Star Trek: Discovery pt-br:Star Trek: Discovery ru:Звёздный путь: Дискавери sr:Звјездане стазе: Дискавери uk:Зоряний шлях: Діскавері zh-cn:星际迷航：发现号